


Истории о трёх словах

by maily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Multi, Relationship(s), Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: Истории, основанные на трех словах
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Seamus Finnigan/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. душ, бункер, мороженое

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь может быть все что угодно.  
> (это чистый экспромт)

В городе который день стояла чертова беспощадная жара - Ричи уже сбился со счета, сколько раз он принимал душ: дважды утром, дважды (трижды?) днем и вечером, и  
ночью - если приходилось просыпаться от жара во всем теле. Как остальные люди с этим справлялись? Блин, Ричи предпочел бы сейчас лежать в холодной ванной. Или  
купаться на озере. Но у Макс возникла сногсшибательная идея устроить ему импровизированную экскурсию по Хокинсу в тридцать градусов по Цельсию да еще и в полдень. Отказывать Ричи не стал - не будешь же разбрасываться друзьями в новом месте, где ты еще толком никого не знал, потому что переехал буквально ровно неделю назад в период каникул, когда в городе тусуется катастрофически мало старшеклассников твоего возраста.  
Поэтому сейчас они сидели в тени на парковке напротив закрытого торгового комплекса и ели подтаявшее мороженое из ларька на колесах. Ричи капнул себе шоколадным сиропом на шорты. Макс вся перепачкалась в клубничном пломбире.  
На облупившемся фасаде Старкорт Молла висела покосившаяся вывеска кинотеатра Гранд. Ричи задумался.  
\- Слушай, - окликнул он Макс, которая старательно объедала хрустящий рожок по шоколадной кромке, - если бы ты хотела снять фильм, то о чем бы он был?  
Макс посмотрела на него, нахмурившись.  
\- А жанр какой?  
\- Пусть будет хоррор-фильм, - Ричи облизал шоколад с пальцев.  
Макс очень долго разглядывала заброшкку перед ними - с кое-где выбитыми окнами и забитыми досками главными дверями. Жаль, что закрыли - такой огромный молл, с ним в Хокинсе было бы веселее. Ричи думал, когда они всей семьей переехали сюда, что хоть тут получится оторваться. Но Хокинс был продолжением Дерри. Ни больше, ни меньше. Скукота, только никакой тебе Пустоши и прерывистого трепа Большого Билла под ухом. Лишь сухая жара, плотный лес, кольцом обвивающий город и застоявшаяся вода в озере.  
\- Ладно, - Макс выпрямилась, вытянула ноги вперед на асфальт. Они у нее все были в веснушках. - Я бы сняла историю про параллельный мир, знаешь, типа... представь, что существуют монстры где-то в другой реальности и все они хотят нас поработить, - она прищурилась, разглядывая Старкорт от прямой крыши до нижних этажей. - И чтобы обязательно были злые ученые, которые хотят открыть монстрам портал, потому что они не понимают, как это опасно. Они будут сидеть в тайном бункере, чтобы их не нашло правительство.  
\- И, конечно, там будет герой, который всех спасет? - поддакнул Ричи.  
\- Само собой там будет герой! - Макс фыркнула. - Героиня. Это будет девчонка со сверхъестественными способностями.  
Ричи закатил глаза и Макс стукнула его в плечо.  
\- Ладно, ладно тебе, чудо-женщина.  
\- Теперь твоя очередь, - мстительно ответила она.  
Ричи задумчиво почесал подбородок. Эдди бы на его месте выдумал серию хоррор-фильмов про атаку бактерий-мутантов. Бен - про мумий, которые восстали из своих гробниц и натравили на человечество жуков-скарабеев. Большой Билл бы написал про мистического призрака, который носился бы ночью по городу и пугал шпану. Стэн бы сказал, чтобы Ричи шел в жопу и у него нет времени сочинять всякую чушь. Майк бы пожал плечами и посоветовал Ричи меньше смотреть ужастиков. Бев бы выбрала кино про супергероев - которые наказывают преступников и спасают свой город, как Бэтмен.  
Ричи блуждал задумчивым взглядом по парковке, по окрашенному в цвета радуги  
вагончику мороженщика. И его осенило:  
\- Идея! - он развалился рядом с Макс на горячем асфальте, сложил одну ногу на ее скейт. Макс с недовольным пыхтением подвинулась.- Межгалактический клоун-убийца.  
\- Ненавижу клоунов.- с чувством согласилась она. - И кто там будет героем?  
\- Группа подростков. Каких-нибудь школьников-ботанов, которые спасут свой  
маленький городок от вселенского ужаса.  
Макс глянула на него с улыбкой:  
\- И у них тоже будут сверхъестественные способности?  
\- Не буду плагиатить твою идею, - добродушно отозвался Ричи, - в данном случае пускай их спасет... великая магия дружбы. Как тебе такое?


	2. ананас, костер, пляж

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> это было внезапно и еще внезапнее - если когда-нибудь дорогая stanpool это увидит, то это - ей. потому что когда я писала, то вспомнила про то, как она шипперит и какие у нее классные ребята <3

Всё началось с грозы.

Ну или с ананасов. Гроза звучит, конечно, красивее, да и кто не хотел бы говорить красиво? Но блестящие ананасовые кольца на тарелке и то, как их ел Стэн, отпечатались в голове Ричи посильнее молнии и грома на улице. 

Ричи просто шлялся бесцельно по городу и искал вдохновения для сочинения в колледж.. (тот факт, что нашел он его в доме Стэна - несколько неожиданный, но разве не сам Ричи проповедовал Лузерам, что жизнь - вообще никогда не может быть ожидаема?) 

С носа Ричи капало, кудри прилипли к вискам и лбу, а шмотки можно было смело выжимать и смотреть, как с них льется тонкой струйкой вода. Про промокшую насквозь пачку сигарет и замоченный коробок спичек в кармане джинсов и говорить не стоило. Ричи хлюпал кедами на крыльце дома, когда Стэн распахнул перед ним дверь и с непонятным выражением лица осмотрел Ричи с головы до ног. “Че делаешь?” спросил Ричи наобум, и Стэн ответил, что он “занят сочинением”, но почему-то открыл дверь шире и пригласил Ричи пройти в великолепную сухую гостиную дома Урисов. 

Впрочем, здесь было точно также душно, как и на улице. Впрочем, Ричи не жаловался. Он планировал воспользоваться сушилкой Стэна и подействовать тому на нервы, но ананасы испортили его план. (Ричи вообще был плох в планах, пора было это признать). 

Стэн скептически изогнул бровь, как он всегда любил это делать и делал с большим удовольствием, и послал Ричи в жопу, однако послушно показал, где у них прачечная. Не стесняясь и пользуясь моментом, Ричи стянул с себя всю одежду, решив, что трусы, пожалуй, стоило бы оставить, и закинул все на быстрый режим.

Когда он зашел на кухню - Стэн уже занимался своим грязным делом. В смысле, ничего грязного на самом деле не происходило, Стэн лишь сидел с каким-то толстым учебником за столом и самозабвенно хватал пальцами - а Ричи думал, что он ест всегда с салфеткой, вилкой, маленькой десертной ложкой или использует вообще весь арсенал какого-нибудь маминого серебряного набора - колечки ананаса с тарелки и ловко закидывал их себе в рот. Блестящие от сока, они скользили между его губ и пропадали, когда Стэн прихватывал их языком и зубами.

Ричи закашлялся. Стэн снова посмотрел на него с нечитаемым лицом, и почему-то в комнате стало жарче. 

Мелкий узор из мини-ананасов на мокрых трусах Ричи красноречиво бросался в глаза, и Ричи держался изо всех сил, чтобы не засмеяться. Стэн проглотил последний кусочек. Он даже облизал пальцы. Ричи стоял на полу в его кухне, чувствуя, как круто плитка холодила ступни. 

Однажды прошлым летом на озере он увидел грудь Бев - они дурачились в воде и Большой Билл подкинул ее слишком резко, случайно содрав купальный лифчик. Так вот. Ричи смотрел на то, как Стэн ест ананасы, а сам вспоминал Бев и ее соски - и чего особенного было в этих колечках ананасов, что они гордо встали на полку первых ярких сексуальных переживаний Ричи?

Стэн мрачно попросил его не пялиться, но румянец на его щеках - с ума сойти, Стэн умел краснеть! - так и притягивал взгляд. Ричи откашлялся и сипло сказал “не могу, ведь ты такая красоточка” и нагло залез в его тарелку, за что Стэн больно ущипнул его под ребром.

Ричи понравилось. И он решил выяснить, почему. 

Продолжилось все костром. 

В ночной Пустоши кругом пели птицы, от журчащей сбоку Кендускиг несло немного тиной, но костром в воздухе все равно пахло больше - огнем, жжеными сучьями, сладковатым дымом. Ричи уютно сидел на расстеленном спальнике, докуривал, слушал тихие разговоры ребят. Смотрел он на Стэна. Стэн сидел напротив, копошился палкой в земле, лишь изредка поднимая лицо. В оранжевом свете огня его волосы красиво золотились, кудряшки у лба лежали аккуратными завитками. В Пустоши было пыльно, но на светло-голубой рубашке-поло Стэна не было ни единого пятнышка.

Ричи бы отдал последние пятьдесят баксов карманных денег, чтобы купить сейчас Стэну банку ананасов и попросить поесть их прямо тут, перед ним. Голыми руками. И можно без рубашки. Можно вообще без всего. Ричи уже довольно серьезно считал себя чокнутым все эти три дня, в которые он мучился из-за Стэна. Зато он дописал сочинение.  
Бев позвала Ричи по имени, и он вскинулся “что, красотка?”. (Стэн мельком взглянул на него из-под челки и Ричи обожгло этим взглядом похлеще, чем огнем из костра, серьезно).

Бев мило попросила:

\- Может, кто-нибудь сходит и наберет еще веток для костра?

Из всех сидящих подорвались на ноги только Ричи и Стэн, и Ричи широко ухмыльнулся.

\- Не вопрос, Бевви, - игриво согласился он. И посмотрел на Стэна еще раз.

Они пробирались вглубь темного леса, плечом к плечу, оставляя позади себя ребят и костер - маленькой оранжевой точкой-ориентиром. И чем дальше они уходили - тем сильнее Ричи нервничал. Не из-за страха темноты или монстров в лесной чаще, а из-за Стэна, который шел слишком близко, вплотную, хотя мог бы и отодвинуться подальше, как всегда и поступал. Ричи нервничал, поэтому шутил. Отчаянно, пошло, даже местами мерзко: Стэн, знаешь, что я могу сказать про твою мамашу? Хочешь веселую историю от старины Ричи? (нет) Стэн, хочешь, мы сыграем в фрисби твоей кипой на раздевание? Хотя Стэн сейчас был не в ней. И играть в фрисби Ричи даже не хотелось, а хотелось чего-то особенного и другого. Черт, Стэн, наверное, специально пошел за ним в лес, чтобы столкнуть в реку, вернуться к ребятам и сделать вид, что Ричи решил пойти домой. 

Жаль, что в ночи леса лицо Стэна было толком не рассмотреть, но Ричи всегда мог воспользоваться своим фонариком. Стэн шел и материл его, пряча ладонью глаза от белого яркого луча, до самого пригорка, на котором Ричи неуклюже споткнулся и грохнулся в колючий куст шиповника и утащил Стэна за руку за собой.

Острая ветка с цветами порезала Стэну щеку. Стэн упал сверху на Ричи, его дыхание приятно щекотало шею и местечко под ухом. От него вкусно пахло костром. Ричи вдохнул побольше, чтобы ляпнуть что-нибудь глупое и не смешное, но Стэн положил ладонь ему на рот, заставив заткнуться.

\- Закончил, Балабол? - спокойно уточнил он. В темноте Ричи видел лишь очертания: бугорок носа, губы, вроде без улыбки, глаза блестели. Стэн был красивым даже так.

Ричи хотел ответить “нет, я только начал, Стэн-супермен”, но Стэн вдруг улегся удобнее, сильнее вжимая Ричи в землю, и Ричи с паникой подумал, что легко может сейчас кончить. (или закончить, если Стэну так нравится больше?)

Но ответить ему так и не дали. Стэн попробовал отодвинуться, Ричи положил ладонь ему на спину, удерживая рядом, фонарик выпал, и косой луч ушел кривой линией по земле и уперся в толстый мощный ствол дуба. Стэн замер. Отнял руку. И Ричи приподнялся, наплевав на боль от попавшего под локоть камушка: он собирался поцеловать Стэна или сделать что-нибудь подобное, и Стэн вроде бы был даже не против – с ума сойти, все-таки чокнуться, поехать крышей, Стэн лежал на нем и не шевелился, его грудь ходила ходуном, Ричи чувствовал телом, как бешено билось его сердце.

Вдруг по лесу прошелся шорох от приближающихся шагов и голос Билла уверенно позвал их по имени. Стэн откатился с ловкостью настоящего супермена. Его рубашка-поло была вся в земле и налипших соринках. Ричи со стоном упал затылком обратно на землю и случайно раздавил несколько чертовых ягод шиповника под собой.

А через еще три дня (адских три дня, в которые Ричи все хотел доехать на велике до дома Урисов, чтобы доделать начатое в кустах, ну, и поговорить, наверное; но так и не набрался смелости) всей толпой они поехали на озеро.

Ричи самонадеянно отказался от защитного крема и приглашения Бена улечься рядом с ним в тени; Ричи развалился звездой под палящим солнцем на горячем песке после нескольких бодрящих заплывов в прохладной воде озера. Засранец Стэн вел себя как обычно – Ричи еще не понял, чего именно он ждал от Стэна, но все равно на всякий случай мысленно обозвал его засранцем. Легкая рубашка в гавайский цветок – черт, и почему Ричи раньше не замечал, что Стэн носит такое? – была на нем расстегнута. Кожа Стэна была белая, как молоко. Ричи готов был поклясться, что следы от поцелуев на такой коже отпечатывались ярко и сходили медленно.

От жары его разморило. Вместе с солнцезащитным кремом в корзинку отказов Ричи Тозиера полетели прогулка вдоль пляжа от Майка, предложение заплывов на скорость от Большого Билла, и Ричи даже отказался порыскать с Бевви по окрестностям в поисках чего-нибудь интересного. Стэн, к сожалению, ему ничего не предлагал, и Ричи лениво продолжил валяться на песке, нацепив на глаза очки.

Когда пляж стал безлюдным и тихим – кажется, Ричи слышал, как Лузеры собирались на разведку до берега напротив? – рядом с ним кто-то зашевелился.

Стэн сел очень близко. Он зажал горстку песка в кулак и расслабил руку: песчаная струйка высыпалась обратно на землю. Стэн задумчиво смотрел на водяную гладь озера, щурился на безупречно голубое небо, продолжая возиться в песке. Его нос покраснел под солнцем, волоски на руках были выгоревшими и на локтях выступили веснушки. Ричи стащил очки с лица.

Стэн обстоятельно отряхнул ладони. Нахмурился. Пожевал нижнюю губу – будто бы сомневался в чем-то, в самом деле; сердце Ричи ухало в груди так громко, что казалось, Стэн тоже отчетливо слышал этот безумный стук. А потом Стэн наклонился и поцеловал Ричи в губы – чуть прихватывая их своими, добавив сразу и язык, и даже немного зубов – как ел ананасы тогда. Зря Ричи об этом подумал – тело пробило приятной судорогой, он беспомощно распластался на песке, позволяя Стэну целовать его дальше.

Стэн отстранился резко.

\- Нет, не закончил, Стэн-супермен, - хрипло сказал Ричи первое, что пришло в голову, и облизнул припухшие губы, и притянул Стэна к себе за шею. Стэн схватился за шлевки в его пляжных шортах и дернул их вниз. Ричи одобрительно выдохнул. 

На этот раз никто им не помешал.

В общем, закончилось все пляжем. Ну или с него - все только началось по-настоящему.


	3. зонтик, сон, радио

Это всё сон, ну точно сон, потому что разве можно так любить? Так любить, чтобы чувствовать себя окончательно сумасшедшим. На улице уже давно не дождь, тут лило как из ведра, по брусчатке на тротуарах неслись маленькие грязные ручейки. Люди разбежались от первого же грохота и молний в небе. И только Панси ловко выкрутилась и выскользнула из-под зонтика, под которым они с Симусом только что шли вдвоем.

Стояла с гордым видом, сложив руки на груди, и щурилась на него, надув губы. А Симус смотрел на нее такими влюбленными глазами, что сил никаких не было. 

\- Паркинсон, вернись обратно. 

\- Не вернусь, - деловито ответила она. 

\- И нравится тебе там мокнуть? Вернись.

\- Ты сказал, что мои друзья конченные зануды, пока не возьмешь свои слова назад, я не сдвинусь с места.

\- Тогда сдвинусь я! – Симус пошел ей навстречу, и Панси ловко отпрыгнула в сторону, попав своими чудесными туфельками в лужу. И глазом не моргнула, хотя Симус видел, что она точно все ноги промочила.

\- Возьми свои слова назад.

\- Не буду! Знаю я твоих друзей, и они настоящие зануды и упыри, - радостно сообщил Симус, настаивая на своем: он так и представлял всегда, когда Панси устраивала посиделки – что они сидят своей змеиной компанией, пьют свой чертов огневиски, обсуждают всякие… змеиные сплетни и деньги. И какой-нибудь бизнес. Короче, полные зануды и хвастуны. 

\- А твои друзья лучше? – вскинулась Панси.

От дождя верх платья у нее уже был весь мокрый – по плечам бежали капли, кончики коротких волос намокли и липли к шее. Ну простудится же!

Может, сегодня какие-нибудь магнитные бури обещали? Симус вроде слушал радио на работе в баре весь день вполуха – даже не пропустил послеобеденный гороскоп от сестер Патил: ретроградный Меркурий наконец-то закончился! Тогда почему с Панси они сегодня грызутся с самой встречи после его смены?

Дин ему всегда говорил: она тебе не ровня, наступит день, когда она уйдет, а ты – придурок – останешься со своим влюбленным взглядом и будешь сопли пускать.   
Симус даже не отрицал. 

\- Ты же видела, какой Дин веселый! В ту субботу, когда мы горланили гимн Гарпий после закрытия! 

\- Да, и когда пьяный Лонгботтом чуть не опрокинул тебе бочку с виски, а про то, что устроили Уизли со своими вредилками, я вообще молчу. Как только бар уцелел? – Панси раздраженно выдохнула. – И это твои друзья – хорошие, а мои, значит, зануды, если мы не стремимся разнести поместье, а тихо-мирно и в дружеской обстановке ужинаем…  
\- Ой, началось…

\- Ты их совсем не знаешь, - мрачно закончила Панси, позволив ему себя перебить.

\- Может и не знаю, может даже и не хочу узнать, ты же меня никогда не приглашаешь на свои встречи. 

Панси удивленно приоткрыла рот и вскинула бровями – и все равно очаровательно, Симус ее обожал, с ним все было понятно.

Она побледнела от злости, он это сразу понял.

\- Я не зову?! Я?! – она даже притопнула ногой, каблук цокнул по брусчатке.

\- Да брось, Паркинсон, думаешь, я не знаю, что ты меня прячешь? – спросил Симус, перехватывая ручку зонтика другой рукой. - Но знаешь что, я не обижаюсь на тебя. Потому что знаю, что ты хоть и ворчишь, но все равно потом пойдешь ко мне сегодня, как нагуляемся. Даже с мамой моей будешь пить вместе чай, а вечером позволишь натереть тебе пяточки согревающей мазью, и чего стоишь под дождем и мерзнешь, потом простудишься! А я же натру, мне не сложно, и утяну тебя в свою постель. Я, между прочим, постелил сегодня тот комплект, который тебе нравится.

Панси тяжело дышала. Отвернулась, побарабанила пальцами по губам, словно прогоняя слова, которые хотела сейчас ему высказать. Затем в полном молчании начала увлеченно рассматривать свои ногти. Симус заметил, как легкий румянец пробился на ее бледных щеках, и улыбнулся еще шире.

\- Это который с созвездиями? – уточнила она спустя вечность уже спокойно, не поднимая глаз.

\- Ага.

\- Он у тебя самый приличный, – согласилась она тем же невозмутимым тоном. У Симуса уже заболело лицо так улыбаться.

Дождь продолжал расчерчивать платье на Панси мокрым узором. Симус попробовал приманить ее к себе, чтобы утащить под зонтик, но Панси не далась.

\- Вот как ты думаешь, значит? Что я тебя прячу? – тихонько и холодно спросила она.

Симус пожал плечами:

\- Да я не обижаюсь.

\- Какой же ты болван. Помнишь, приглашение на Рождество? Когда Драко позвал всех-всех в поместье, даже Лавгуд тогда пришла! Или еще – день рождения Нотта, когда он позвал вообще всех с Хогвартса? Помнишь? Там и Поттер был, и даже Грейнджер заглянула. А помнишь, когда Блейз звал…

\- Эй, перестань, я прекрасно помню, что в эти дни работал. И что ты здорово провела там время и без меня. 

Панси тяжело посмотрела ему в глаза:

\- Непроходимый болван.

\- Вот и славно, всё выяснили? А теперь вернись под зонтик.

Панси покачала головой, рассмотрела свое мокрое платье и вытерла растекшуюся тушь под глазами. 

\- Ну вот, теперь я выгляжу не идеально, - она провела рукой по мокрым волосам. – И все из-за тебя.

\- Из-за меня? – уточнил Симус ласково.

\- Конечно. Все из-за тебя, Финниган. Прячу я его… И это сказал мне человек, который отказался на Рождество приехать в дом моих родителей.

\- Ты сказала, чтобы я не смел заявляться в своем любимом свитере! – обиженно воскликнул Симус, подавляя в себе осознание того, к чему Панси клонила – с такой стороны он не смотрел никогда.

Со стороны – что Панси никогда его особо и не прятала, Симус прятал себя сам.

\- И поэтому ты предпочел вообще не приходить? Прекрасный предлог, - она вновь прищурилась. - Как ты думаешь, куда мы сейчас пойдем?

Она убрала с лица мокрые волосы таким очаровательным жестом, что Симус разом пропал – опять стал улыбаться, как больной. Дин сдаст его в Мунго, не иначе. 

\- Не знаю? Гуляем? – беззаботно предположил он.

\- Не в этот раз. Мы пойдем наконец-то знакомиться с моими родителями, идиот.

Голос Панси даже не изменился, только теперь улыбалась она, потому что Симус улыбаться перестал. Она доведет его до Мунго сама, это точно. 

\- Что ж… - выдохнул он растерянно, оглядываясь на пустую улицу позади них.

Дождь барабанил по козырькам магазинов, бил по натекшим лужам вдоль дороги внизу. Погода бушевала, а у Симуса сердце в груди быстро и счастливо билось.

\- Тогда не буду смущать тебя своим идеальным видом, - пробормотал он смущенно, складывая зонтик и тоже попадая под дождь. Холодные капли неприятно ударили по лицу, Симус протянул к Панси руку, и она сначала, конечно, сделала вид, что раздумывает над его предложением и только потом взялась за его ладонь.


	4. вишня, дар, созвездие

— У тебя дар, — сонно бормочет Тесей ему в бедро. И длинно и с облегчением выдыхает — этот мягкий шероховатый звук его дыхания доносится до Ньюта самым желанным теплым звуком.

Он не отнимает ладоней ни на секунду, продолжая зарываться пальцами в жесткие кудри, гладить до висков, оттягивать чуть назад. Заставляет боль отступать — магией и заботой. 

— Все может быть, — тихонько шепчет в ответ. 

В комнате пахнет вишней — от открытой банки с вареньем на комоде рядом с постелью. Ньют до сих пор ощущает этот вязкий с кислинкой вкус во рту. Губы у Тесея тоже должны отдавать сейчас вишней — потому что ели они с одной ложки. И затем Ньют слизывал этот вкус со рта Тесея. За мгновение перед тем, как они рухнули на постель, и Ньют приманил Тесея лечь головой себе на колени.

— У меня от работы голова болит постоянно. — Голос Тесея хриплый и расслабленный. — И, кажется, я нашел себе лекарство. 

Ньют улыбается и осторожно, продолжая одной рукой гладить его по голове, лезет второй за ворот расстегнутой рубахи, чтобы сдвинуть чуть в сторону — оголить бледное плечо Тесея с созвездием веснушек на коже. Одна темная и крупная сидит на косточке, так и просится, чтобы к ней прикоснулись губами.

— Ты можешь приходить ко мне каждый день.

 _Ты можешь даже жить со мной_ — повисает в тишине не произнесенными вслух словами.

В квартире Ньюта не так уж и мало вещей Тесея — несколько рубашек в шкафу, любимая серая чашка на полке в кухне, две пары ботинок в прихожей и курительная трубка на подоконнике — тут, в спальне. 

Все, что осталось — это доказать Тесею, что неправильное тоже может быть правильным.

Ньют наклоняется и прижимается губами к этой веснушке. Ловит ртом легкую дрожь Тесея.

— Могу, — шепчет тот покорно в ответ.


	5. запястье, тепло, зелье

— Не закрывай глаза. — Голос Драко звучал напряженно, очень строго, а еще казался далеким — будто Гарри вовсе не сидел перед ним на кушетке в палате, под яркими мерзкими лампами, из-за которых потолок и стены сливались в одно белое полотно. 

От этого глаза как раз хотелось закрыть еще сильнее.

— Поттер, не смей.

К Гарри прикоснулись — щипнули за подбородок, он вяло мотнул головой. Больно.

— А.. то что.. Малфой? — шевелить распухшим языком было лень. Рот саднил, сглотнуть вязкую слюну не получалось, ныло в висках и еще — странная тяжесть в груди мешала дышать. На каждом свистящем вдохе остро кололо под ребром. Гарри пошевелился, попробовал взглянуть Драко в лицо — Малфою, Малфою в лицо, так звучало лучше, так можно было бы делать вид, что все хорошо и что ему плевать — но у него не получилось.

— Потерпи еще немного, я почти закончил. Остался один осколок.

Гарри видел свои руки — будто бы чужие. Как они мирно лежали на коленях, а Малфой сидел рядом с ним на низком стуле, держал в руке пинцет, не использовал магию, а вручную доставал куски разбившегося магического шара. От осколков несло магией — сначала Гарри чувствовал ее остро. Сейчас не чувствовал ничего, кроме физической боли.  
Под кожей разбежались неестественно темные струйки-вены, будто в них залили чернила  
За дверью стоял шум, кто-то дернул ручку, послышались возгласы и потом все оборвалось — Малфой шикнул на входившего и велел «свалить отсюда к чертовой матери».  
У Малфоя тряслись руки. Странно. Это ведь Гарри ранен.

— Не отключайся, хорошо? — говорил он тихо, пока ковырялся в его запястье, не обращая внимания на кровь, и на то, как она капала на перчатки, даже попала ему на рукав халата, на колено, тут же впитавшись багровыми пятнами в светло-желтые брюки. — Поттер. Ты меня слышишь?

Слышу, подумал Гарри, и решил, что этого хватит. Но Малфою не хватило — он поднял встревоженное лицо, нахмурился, поджал губы, выдал недовольно:

— Поттер. Отвечай мне. 

— Как... с тобой... сложно, — медленно, слово за словом, Гарри подчинился.

Пинцет со звоном упал в какую-то жестянку. Туда же Малфой скинул пропитанную кровью вату. Стекляшки зачаровал под купол.

Гарри ожидал ощутить на коже покалывание от Очищающего, но его все не было и не было. Малфой лечил его совсем по-маггловски. Только еще влил зелье — разжал дрожащими пальцами губы, поднес горько пахнувшее марево и заставил сделать болезненный глоток.

— Со мной сложно? — усмехнулся Малфой. — Из нас двоих находить себе сложности любишь только ты, Поттер. Схватиться на задании за темномагический артефакт, не наложив защиту? У тебя есть голова на плечах?

Гарри опять мотнул головой — той самой. На плечах. 

— Или пострадали бы... все...

От зелья по телу потекла приятная согревающая волна. 

— Конечно. И я даже не удивлен. Мерлин, всего-то на пару дней, Поттер, — пробормотал Драко.

— Что? — сонно переспросил Гарри, чувствуя, что уплывает. 

Да, последние пара дней были паршивыми. На Гриммо Кричер вытрепал Гарри все нервы своим ворчанием, кровать была непривычно жесткой, по дому гулял сквозняк, шепот портретов раздражал и мешал спать. Гарри было одиноко. Но даже сейчас — сидя при смерти перед Драко, — он не собирался признаваться в этом.

А может и признался бы, если бы мог связно говорить и думать.

— Тебе сейчас полегчает. Подожди немного. Я бы воспользовался магией, но тогда это может быть опасно, — объяснил Малфой уставшим голосом. 

Время текло. В палате было очень тихо. Гарри на пробу пошевелил рукой, и Малфой сразу же накрыл его ладонь своей — очень холодной. Мир начинал приобретать четкость. Свет больше не казался убийственно ярким. Гарри рассмотрел, как сильно Малфой был бледен, он искусал себе губы и нервно поглядывал на сияющую сферу, под которой поблескивали проклятые осколки.

— Что на пару дней, Драко? — спросил Гарри, действительно почувствовав себя лучше.

— Расстались на пару дней, — отвернувшись, выпалил тот. — Впрочем, ты ушел сам.

— Потому что ты попросил, — выдохнул Гарри. Болезненный узел в груди ослаб. 

Драко посмотрел на него в упор усталым и чуть насмешливым взглядом.

— Я попросил оставить меня в покое. На время. — Он усмехнулся. — Знаешь, на эмоциях люди иногда говорят друг другу уйму гадостей. Решение выйти в соседнюю комнату и переждать было бы многим лучше, чем исчезнуть в камине, рассыпаясь в проклятиях.

Навалилась усталость. И еще было так хорошо — сидеть рядом с Драко. Так близко. Чтобы чувствовать тепло от его тела — и ладонь у него потеплела тоже. Гарри попробовал сжать пальцы, Драко ответил на прикосновение. Прильнул чуть ближе.

— Я вспылил, — сказал Гарри просто.

— Я тоже. 

— И ты меня достал.

— Ты меня тоже.

— И я по тебе соскучился, — закончил Гарри севшим голосом. Дышать стало полностью легко, под ребром колоть перестало. — И спасибо.

Драко собрался ему ответить — Гарри видел, как он улыбнулся, приоткрыл рот, но им помешали — заглянула медиведьма.

— Мистер Малфой, мистера Поттера хочет осмотреть главный целитель для проверки на ауру темной магии и дальнейшего лечения.

— Конечно,- устало согласился Драко, поднялся на ноги, но не выпустил ладони Гарри из своей. — Он полностью ваш. Я извлек остатки артефакта. 

Медиведьма кивнула и скрылась за дверью, послышались торопливые шаги по коридору, опять голоса, кажется, Гарри узнал кого-то из своих ребят.

— Я тоже соскучился, Поттер, — успел шепнуть Драко ему на ухо, мазнув губами по виску. — И возвращайся уже домой, хватит портить жизнь Кричеру и мне. Я загляну к тебе в палату после проверки.


End file.
